Hitomi & Lei Fang's Sexy Club Night
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Co-op with YuriChan220: Hitomi and Lei Fang go to a night club for some dancing and fun, and they do a bit of dancing and have a whole load of fun...especially when some gentlemen become involved. Read, Enjoy, and Review!


**Hitomi & Lei Fang's Sexy Club Night**

 **By YuriChan220 and Major Mike Powell III**

Lei Fang and Hitomi, two young women in love.

The up-and-coming karateka, the sole heiress to her family's karate dojo, destined to one day pass on her family's style unto others, and the heiress to a wealthy family, the Tai Chi mistress.

It was no wonder they got along so wonderfully. They were two adventure seekers, a fearsome tag team. They traveled the world together, they did everything together.

It was no wonder they eventually fell hopelessly, head-over-heels in love with each other. Their feelings grew from admiration and respect of each other's fighting prowess (as the poor cabbage and vegetables stand owner could attest to, given that the two girls utterly wrecked his shop so long ago), to budding love from spending so much time together and truly getting to know one another on their battles and travels.

It all came to a head on a beautiful, moonlit night on their second outing on Zack Island. The two had confessed to each other on the beach, saying "I love you" at the same time, followed up by a kiss and their fiery passion unleashed on the fine sand.

The two have been absolutely inseparable since then. Tonight is one such night, one more night of being together throught it all, a well-deserved night of dancing and fine drink on a weekend night after a long week of studying and training.

The two young women dazzle and leave people swooning in their wake as the night club's bouncer lets them into the building. Tonight, the ladies look absolutely stunning.

Hitomi is wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a bear's head printed on it, a brown short skirt and dark blue thigh high socks with brown shoes. Lei Fang is wearing her black Chinese dress with black elbow gloves, black thigh high socks with garter straps attached to a garter belt underneath the dress and black high heels. Hitomi and Lei Fang enter the building and to their surprise…it's filled with mostly men in here.

"Wow…" Hitomi just stares in shock. "This club is…a little lively tonight."

"Well, despite all that, let's have some fun~!" Lei Fang says as she points to the dance floor. "Hey, hey, come on, Tomi-chan~! Let's go!"

Before Hitomi could say anything, she gets dragged into the dance floor with the men already gathered there. Hitomi shrugs and dances with her beloved, but it's short lived when one man approaches Hitomi and "accidentally" bumps into her with his hip.

"Oh, sorry, baby," he says. "Didn't see you there."

"Really…?" Hitomi frowns and keeps on dancing, but the man behind her keeps on bumping her for no reason.

The night of dancing continues, with Hitomi and her beloved LeiLei (a petname that the German girl had given her Chinese friend the night they became girlfriends) pressed flush together, smiling and sometimes even stealing a little flutter of a kiss here and there, with the sexy techno music pounding in the air and in sync with their hearts.

And during this passionate dancing, the ladies get groped repeatedly, their butts, hips and thighs getting squeezed and bumped into by the people around them.

Hitomi doesn't think much of it at first. Sure, it's a dance floor and it's dark with an artificial fog lit up by a blacklight through the floor, as well as red, green and violet strobe lights flashing around them. She knows that there's bound to be some skinship in this setting.

But then, it's like has abruptly stopped when a man's deep voice chuckles in her ear and a pair of big, callused hands cup Hitomi's huge breasts from behind, making her give off a surprised cry and then, she feels another pair of hands squeeze her exquisite, exposed thighs from either side of her.

"H-hey, w-would you stop?" Hitomi says, smacking the man's hand away.

The man ignores her as he starts touching more of her sensitive areas and grope her breasts more. This is seriously getting out of hand now and Hitomi wants to leave right this minute. But when she turns her head, there are other men gazing at her, possibly drooling in satisfaction at her appearance.

"U-ummm…LeiLei? I think it's time to…WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER!?" Hitomi is in complete shock of one man already kissing her while putting his hand on her exposed thigh and then moving it towards her behind. "Get away from her!" She tries to grab her girlfriend from her when a hand grabs her wrist and her breasts start to get groped as well.

"Let go! Let go!" the German girl screams.

Hitomi can feel her heart pounding in her ear. She won't admit it, but she's gotten quite worked up, a bit of heat beginning to coil in her nether regions after being immersed in the heat of the night, the bodily heat of the men around her and Lei Fang herself.

Then, Hitomi hears a moan. A beautiful, sexy, arousing moan that originates from Lei Fang herself as the man to her right grabs and squeezes her dress-clad tits.

"Mmmmaaahhh~!" Lei Fang coos as the dark man to her left cups her chin and guides her lips to his.

"L-Lei...LeiLei, w-what are you...ooouuu...a-ahh...no...s-stop, mister! I'll...I ought to...~!" Hitomi can't keep her voice from quivering as one hand squeezes and gently kneads her exposed thigh, another softly rubs her exposed tummy and another playfully tugs at her hardening nipples, which are starting to poke through her top.

The German girl tries to resist, but the man touching her is starting to make her feel a little dizzy and slowly unclenches her fists and lowering her arms. Lei Fang pulls away from the kiss with a smile on her face and turns toward her girlfriend. She slowly walks over toward her and sandwiches her between the man groping her.

"Hey, hey, Tomi-chan," she coos as she traces her hands on her breasts toward her legs and goes up and down a couple times. "These men mean no harm."

"B-but…ahhh…haaah…they're just…" Hitomi tries to say, but the man keeps on groping and touching her sensitive areas. She is close to tears. "I…I want to go home…'

Lei Fang puts her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders and gently kisses her on the lips briefly and pulls away.

Thankfully, the man doesn't do anything as Lei Fang and Hitomi share that sweet, tender kiss that had just a hint of tongue. He simply holds the German by the hips while Lei Fang has a hand caressing one butt cheek, another tugging at a garter strap, the other tracing its fingertips on her cleavage window.

"Mmmchu~ It's Ok, Hitomi. It's alright, Tomi-chan. Don't worry. I'm right here." Lei Fang coos sweetly in her girlfriend's face.

The German girl swoons slightly at her lover's sweet reassurance as well as the deep, manly, alluring voice of man behind her as he nibbles on her ear and then, purrs in it.

"My friends and I...we haven't been able to take your eyes off of you two...you're just too beautiful, too gorgeous...we can't take it. You both have us throbbing...we _need~_ you two, ladies." His deep voice compels Hitomi to kiss Lei Fang again and reach out with her hands, reaching behind herself to gingerly, timidly touch the crotches of the men nearest and behind her, and she gasps and moans into her smooch with her best friend and lover at feeling the members, indeed, throbbing against her palms over the pants that cover them.

Hitomi turns her head and smooches with the man behind her briefly and smiles. "Okay…please…be gentle with us…"

The 6 young men that are here nod and lead them upstairs to a special room and close the door behind them. They quickly strip themselves, leaving them butt naked in front of the two women.

"Let us begin, ladies," one man says.

Hitomi and Lei Fang exchange looks and nod. Both of them walk over towards 3 men and grab one of the men's fully erect penis. Lei Fang admires it with a smile as she rubs it back and forth slowly.

"Yours is so hard already~" she coos. She opens her mouth and takes in the whole cock inside her mouth.

Hitomi does the same, sucking one cock a couple times and then switching to the next.

"Wow! Your dicks are beautiful and taste…delicious~" she says.

Both of the girls busy themselves sucking one cock to another and the men were looking at each other grinning, satisfied by this wonderful sight.

"This feels great!" one man says.

"Keep it coming ladies~!" another says, encouraging Lei Fang to suck deeper.

Loving compliments are sent the beautiful ladies' way as they continue to service their men with eagerness and hunger. Just because they were together and happily in love didn't mean that Hitomi and Lei Fang weren't a little bi-curious. This was a blessing in disguise, the opportunity to explore and indulge in the curiosity for _man_ that the two women knew they had in them.

Hitomi lathers one cockhead in her spit and then she licks her lips to wet them before planting a kiss on the head of another member, using her hand to jerk off the third and fondle the ball sack of the one she just serviced with her whole mouth.

Then, with a purr, one man moves and kneels behind her to start undressing her, letting loose Hitomi's huge and beautiful breasts topped with bright-pink nipples standing sweetly at attention. The man behind her playfully tugs at the edge of Hitomi's stockings.

"Mmmmhaaah...n-no...! No...leave those on...~" Hitomi coos as she stops sucking one cock and goes for the other, the man out happily pumping into her jerking hand.

Then, Hitomi moans beautifully into the penis firmly lodged in her mouth and throat as the man behind her gropes one voluptous tit in one hand, pinching the areola and tweaking the nipple while his other hand becomes busy with fondling Hitomi's pussy lips; his calloused fingers gently rub the outer folds and brush her clit with the tip of the middle finger, and then he presses her clit down not unlike a button with his thumb as he delves three fingers into her wet pussy.

The German girl's eyes glance over at her lover, who is already stripped from her dress except for her stockings and garter belt. She continues to suck on each cock like there's no tomorrow and moaning beautifully. She looks up at one of the men with her beautiful smile.

Another man behind her undoes her hair, letting it down to make her appearance more beautiful.

She smiles at the man and then goes back to sucking their cocks, one after the other. Pretty soon, the men are just about to reach their limit from the constant sucking.

"Oh, man! I'm cumming!" one man cries.

"Me too! Ohhh, maaaan!"

Lei Fang sucks that one man's cock faster and faster until the man releases all of his semen inside her mouth, filling it up. Lei Fang swallows it all before going to the next person and taking in all the semen from him as well, and then the man next to him. She pulls away and licks her lips with a beautiful smile.

"Woooow~! Tasty…" she coos.

Hitomi marvels at the sight of all that man-juice being tributed to her girlfriend, looking in wonder at the way that the Chinese girl's throat moves as she swallows every last drop her men give her.

Then, Hitomi moans loud and long as she hits a gentle orgasm from the pleasure of her man's fingers on her tit and pussy, and her sounds of pleasure get cut short by one man before her grabbing her by the side of the head to hump her face with his cock.

His balls smack repeatedly against the brunette's chin as he fucks her face and then, he gives off an animalistic growl as he empties his load straight down Hitomi's throat and down to her eager, hungry tummy.

Hitomi barely has time to register all the semen going right down her throat when her next man takes her chin and guides her lips to his own pulsing erection, the man moaning deeply as he sends several spurts of cum straight down Hitomi's throat to join his buddy's in her man-hungry tummy.

"Ms Fang, please, on your hands and knees~" One man's deep voice compells Lei Fang to, indeed get on all fours after he gives her a nice and gentle kiss on the lips, a thank-you gesture for her servicing him.

"On your back, Hitomi-chan, Ok~?" Her girlfriend's boytoy coos against her lips after giving her a kiss, her joe spreading her legs nice and wide after Hitomi heeds his request and lies down on her back. While he spreads her legs, she smiles sweetly at him as she spreads her pussy lips open with her index and middle finger, presenting her pretty pink entrance to him.

"Go ahead…sir…" she says. "Put it inside…"

The man in front of her kneels down and without hesitation, he inserts his penis in her pussy. "Ohhh…wooow! So tight!"

The other two men walk toward her on both sides with their erect penises pointed at her. "Don't leave us out on all the fun!" one man says.

The German girl grabs both of their penises and start rubbing them slowly as the third man starts thrusting slowly. Hitomi moans from each movement of the cock just rubbing inside her vaginal walls. She looks back and forth at both men beside her with a small smile and back at the man who is thrusting his cock.

"Keep going…keep it coming…" she moans.

"With pleasure!" The man grabs her legs and holds them up to his shoulders while still thrusting away.

Hitomi cries out with delight as the man within her reaches even deeper with his cock, the head brushing wonderfully against her cervix.

Hitomi takes a gander to her side, looking at her beloved LeiLei.

A rush of pussy juices coats the cock inside her as she cums at the very sight of Lei Fang on all fours, one man pounding almost savagely into her from behind like a wild dog in heat, Lei Fang's ass and her man's pelvis kissing with loud smacking noises.

Meanwhile, Lei Fang's beautiful eyes gaze at Hitomi's and she smiles wide, crying out with pleasure, looking up at the man kneeling in front of her, who returns the smile and playfully tweaks and pinches Lei Fang's nipples.

The Chinese girl takes one of her gloved hands and fondles the testicles of the man before her.

"Aaaahhh...haaah...yeeess...yes, yeeess...aaahhh, I'm still...hungry! Mmmm! Give me...give me your cock, mister~!" Lei Fang moans and her man chuckles, a deep, manly tune, as he squats in front of the Chinese woman's face, grabs two handfuls of hair and then, plunges his cock into her mouth, fucking her face with as much vigor as his buddy that's ramming into Lei Fang's squirting pussy like there's no tomorrow.

Lei Fang too has an orgasm as she gets stuffed in the back and front, and added to that is the feeling of the third man poking and brushing his cock against her swaying, huge tits, smearing the pre-cum leaking from the tip of his dick on her flawless titty flesh.

Eventually, the ladies' men as well as the women themselves hit their climax.

"Aaahh…aahhh inside! Inside! Cum inside ussss~!" Hitomi screams, arching her back and presenting her perfect tits to her men, who eagerly squeeze those beautiful, fleshy orbs and one of the men ejaculates, blowing his load on her breasts while she takes the other into her mouth for him to feed her his spunk while the man inside her pussy growls deeply as he empties his balls inside her hot, wet pussy.

Meanwhile, Lei Fang's men do as Hitomi says, emptying their loads down her throat and up her pussy, past her cervix and all the way up to her eager, hungry, greedy womb.

After their orgasm, one man lies on his back, beckoning Hitomi to sit on top of him. She does so, but before she can place herself on him, he gently turns her around and lies her back on top of him. The other man guides Lei Fang towards her lover and she lies on top of her, both of their large breasts being mushed together. He then inserts his cock inside Lei Fang's pussy while other man does the same for Hitomi. Both women face each other, gazing lovingly at one another.

"Wow...LeiLei..." the German moans. "This feels...great..."

"Isn't it~?" Her girlfriend replies. "Like you've never felt before~!"

With Lei Fang stacked on top of Hitomi, the remaining men just sit back and idly stroke themselves as they look on, marveling at this breath-taking vision of loveliness.

"Please...haaah...please, move, boys...mmm!" Lei Fang and Hitomi moan together and then, they throw their heads back, with Hitomi resting the back of her head on her man's shoulder behind her as their two boytoys start pumping their hips, thrusting nice and slow into their cum-filled pussies.

Hitomi's boytoy grins and he reaches his hand up to cup the back of Lei Fang's head and pushes down to have the two stunningly beautiful young women share a kiss that, while surprised at first, the two quickly get into it.

Hitomi and Lei Fang kiss deeply, passionately, their tongues caressing each other half-way in each other's mouths as their men pump their hips and thrust into their pussies in wonderful sync.

Lei Fang and Hitomi whine and moan beautifully into their kiss as their huge tits touch each other, their hard nipples poking with delicious friction against their fleshy orbs, as well as their clits colliding sweetly as their men rock them from behind and below.

"More...give us more~!" Both women say in unison after they pull away.

The two men start pumping faster while grabbing their hips, their balls smacking against their behind as they go. Moans grow louder and higher-pitched from every movement. Hitomi and Lei Fang look behind their boytoys with a small smile.

"Cum inside us...please...I beg you!" Hitomi begs.

"Ohhhhhh...yes, miss! Ohhhhh, we're cumming!" One man groans.

And thus they have reached their limit and a flood of semen quickly fill their pussies and let go of the two women.

"Haah...hah...mmm...oh yesss...~!" Lei Fang moans and gives Hitomi a sweet kiss and then she slumps to the side, spreading her legs as far wide as they will go. She and Hitomi share another kiss and the German girl shifts and gets on all fours beside her girlfriend.

"W-Whoa..." "Oh shit...they still..." "Oh wow, so hot..." Their men breathe and utter in awe, looking at their ladies presenting themselves even after all the sperm pumped into their pussies and tummies.

Hitomi and Lei Fang turn to their boytoys and give them the most sensual smiles they had ever given.

In the blink of an eye, two men scramble forth to grab Hitomi and Lei Fang by the waist and they plunge their cocks into their pussies to penetrate them hard, fast, almost with urgency.

Hitomi screams with her release as her man plows her like a dog in heat and grips her tits with wonderful strength, and Lei Fang's cries of bliss get silenced by her man giving her a deep, sloppy kiss.

"C-Cuuuumming!" The men groan as they slam into their lady once last time and empty their balls into their deepest vaginal depths, making Hitomi and Lei Fang scream with delight as they too orgasm with their men.

Before they can pass out, there were the other remaining men who were waiting patiently to jam their cocks into the two women's pussy. The other two men who were next did just that, waking up Hitomi and Lei Fang and start moaning loudly again while the two men begin pumping and grabbing their behind and waist tightly. This didn't take long to release their semen either as the thrusting becomes faster almost immediately and then they came, filling their insides once more.

The process repeats a couple more times with Hitomi and Lei Fang just enjoying every last bit of the men jamming their cocks inside their pussies. When the final two men come, they release a flood of semen like there's no tomorrow, causing the two girls to cry out in pleasure and arch their backs in the process.

Pretty soon, the two girls are lying on the floor, facing up as they manage to hold each other's hand and gripping it a little bit, still weak from that last orgasm. Hitomi turns toward her lover with a weak smile.

"L-LeiLei…" she whispers.

Hitomi shifts to cuddle up against Lei Fang's side, the two exhausted and utterly satisfied women sharing a sweet, tender kiss in front of their boytoys for the night.

"That was...incredible...and...you're such...a perv, LeiLei~" Hitomi nuzzles Lei Fang's neck.

Then, the six studs that gave the ladies this amazing sexual experience start to file out of the room, but before they leave, each man gives the ladies a soft kiss and a little grope, and they even take the ladies' outfits and fold the clothes in a neat pile.

Then, there's a comfortable silence as Hitomi and Lei Fang stay in the VIP room overlooking the dance floor, cuddling and sharing lazy, leisurely kisses here and there.

When they regain their energy, Hitomi and Lei Fang stand up, lovingly put their clothes on each other and look back at the dance floor, where their sexual misadventure of the night began.

"...hmm...want to dance a bit, Tomi-chan~?"

"LeiLei~!"

 **~The End~**

 **Yuri-chan:** Wow, Mikey~

Gangbang for Hitomi x Lei Fang! How surprising~

I think this is our first, don't you think~?

 **Major Mikey nods with a big ol' goofy smile on his face** Yup. Yesh, indeed, Yuri-chan. This is the very first time we've ever written Hitomi and Lei Fang get the good ol' fashioned gangbang treatment~

Daaaamn, this was fun. Haaah~

These two only have themselves to blame~ They're so beautiful and sexy and precious, LeiLei and Tomi-chan. *O*

 **Yuri-chan:** Their petnames are so cute, yes~!

 **Major Mikey:** And we just can't get enough of dat exquisite, sekshi dressu on Lei Fang~ She's soooo beautiful. *O*

 **Yuri-chan** : Mm-hmm! So everyone! Please give us nice and long detailed reviews for this wonderful piece~!

Have a nice day~

 **Major Mikey:** Seeya next time, folks, you beautiful guys, girls and perverts alike! Read'n review for Hitomi and Lei Fang in the throes of passion~! *O*

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
